bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SunXia
Re: Tabs MY TABBAGES--Xilinoc (talk) 20:48, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Revert Can I ask why you reverted my edit on the Cloning Arrancar article without any explanation? I added periods to the image captions, which, to my knowledge, is how it should be on every image caption. The word "arrival" was capitalized for no apparent reason, so I made it lower case, as was the word "clone". The word "here" was used when it really should have been "hear", meaning to listen to. I changed "Real World" to "Human World", which I don't see any problem with, as I've seen admins here make that same edit without question. I added character's titles such as "Lieutenant" and "Captain" where it was needed at their first mention; I also added character's full names in their first mentions as well. I linked Zanpakutō when it was first mentioned and removed the link that was further down the article. I also capitalized "humans" because according to the manual of style it is one of the words to be capitalized here; I'm now seeing that Reiatsu is to be capitalized, so that was my mistake. I'm just a little curious as to why you reverted my entire edit, when I don't think I vandalized the article in the slightest. Super Shmevan (talk) 23:46, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :Well, to be quite honest, I did not notice that you have been making many edits tonight, and I just assumed that you would have looked at it before reverting the whole thing. Anyway, no hard feelings on my part, I was just curious. Obviously, you are a very good member of this wiki and have contributed greatly; I've read your profile and I very much enjoy your enthusiasm and desire to improve this wiki. If I do make any mistakes in my edits - that you notice - in the future don't hesitate to let me know what I've done, I also only want to improve this wiki however I can. Super Shmevan (talk) 00:19, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Whoops Heh..... didn't realize that. It makes alot more sense than what I thought he wrote. It's still a needless change, but at least it's not as bad as I had thought. :Indeed he does not, if prior events are to speak for anything. Zabimaru Just so you know, we still might keep anime Zabimaru as an optional image with the switch template, similar to what we have with the Pre and Post timeskip characters, with the manga version being the default image. We'll worry about that when Zabimaru's manga image has been decided, but for now, we'll concentrate on this. After Zabimaru, we'll be doing the same with Hyorinmaru. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:41, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Expanded Hi SunXia I did actually bring up this issue before but I'm afraid I was rather rude while trying to. It's about the spiritual power of Orihime. While I understand you can't change her actual level of power due to lack of feats, shouldn't another level be added between just spiritual power and High Spiritual Power. There are other characters such as Ganju or the fullbringers who could be put under such a status as well. Please tell me whether you think this is possible. Thanks! (Himelover567 (talk) 06:25, July 18, 2013 (UTC)) RE:Chat Rules Hello SunXia, I wanted to apologize and explain why I didn't answer your question on the chat. I wasn't paying very good attention to the chat, as I was busy with the Wiki and another writing site that I have. I tend to be one of those people who bites off more than they can chew. i had about three tabs open, plus the chat. And so, my sincere apologies for neglecting to reply to you. If you would like to discuss about editing or any certain page, please feel free to talk to me again. I'm usually on the chat, as well. --Mokierie (talk) 14:47, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Image Policy Violation Added a FUR and proper licencing, so it should be alright now.Stefan (Shikai - "Rust & Shatter") (talk) 02:21, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: User Page Policies thank you for informing me.....i'll be careful in future -- 10:42, July 26, 2013 (UTC) on reversing the edit Yammy is not a Números Shawlong Koufang is the 1st arrancar to be "born" and Números run from 11 onward yammt has a Espada tattoo as number 10 as well James.Matthew.Rodriguez (talk)James.Matthew.Rodriguez Past Stuff I haven't seen Godisme edit this wiki in a long time What happened to him?--CaseOfWiki (talk) 21:37, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Personally do you like the decision he made?--CaseOfWiki (talk) 21:47, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Question Do you know who is the founder of the wiki? SaifShinobi (talk) 16:05, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Warning Boxes Hey Sun! So how are the templates for those warning boxes you're creating going to work? :Works great! Also, Sal and I finalized and uploaded the warning chart we were discussing earlier, so is it possible to add a field in the template to show how many times they were warned and/or how many times we will continue to warn without blocking them? Oh and also add for how long. :Yeah, like say this is your first, second, etc. and if you continue to do this, you will be blocked for X amount of time. Sounds like a plan! Also, make one of them purple because I like purple and why not? :P As you probably have seen, I added a few more warning boxes while you were gone. Shall I export them to templates or leave them so we can present to committee? Re: Testing for Giggles Noooo! My precious referencing career!--Xilinoc (talk) 23:11, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Unbanning me hey, I just went through the Wiki rules again and per the rules I should be unbanned from Chat. here are the rules: Problem users (personal attacks, disruption, disregarding policy): Offence = warning 3 warnings = 2 week block 2 blocks = 3 month block Further offence? = infinite block Ignoring Warnings The user continues to do an action that, although isn't necessarily violating policy, Committee and Admins find unnecessary or makes the wiki harder to understand, despite being told to stop. 2 Weeks I know how much you hate having rules broken, and you are breaking the rules by not unbanning me, I understand WHY I was banned but that doesn't excuse that the rules are being broken on your part and that I need to be unbanned. as you see it says Warning, which I got, then it says that the first ban has to be 2 Weeks, and since it has been much longer than that the rules have been broken on your part, I hate to keep beating a dead horse with this but I have shown that 1) I will no longer be a pain, 2) that the rules state that I have to be unbanned, whether you think its a good idea or not the rules you agreed to enforce by becoming an admin/mod say that it has to be this way, and 3) that you are breaking the rules by not unbanning me. and these arent rules that I just made up out of the blue they are official rules on the wikis policy lists and such, the first one comes from here http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Bleach_Wiki:Blocking_Policy and the second one comes from here http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Bleach_Wiki:Policy_Violations_Guide so as you see per the rules, which you have broken, I am supposed to be unbanned, so please unban me since I am supposed to be unbanned. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 16:48, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Closed Discussions SunXia, I believe it was said in the talk page that "solid proof" was grounds for re-opening the discussion regarding Izuru Kira's fate. Of course, I could just add another topic in the talk page if that's your preference but I would think that'd be a little redundant since there was already a topic related to the issue. Needless to say, this is definitely information worth discussing on that particular topic. Auswahlen (talk) 05:42, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Edit Warring Message Excuse me, but I would like clarifications as to the the following letter I received: Edit Warring Violation Hi there, my name is SunXia and I am a member of the team here at Bleach Wiki. I am here to give you some helpful guidance on our policies here that are specific to our Wiki. You have been edit warring on the wiki; do not re-add any undone edits. This is a serious violation of the wiki policies. Instead, create a talk page discussion regarding the edit. Please read this blog about our edit warring and how to avoid it here on Bleach Wiki as it is very important. Note:Re-adding the undone edits is Edit Warring and is a blocking offense. Please consider this an official Warning on the matter. According to our Policy Violations Guide, this will be your ONLY warning and if you violate it again, you will be blocked for one year. Further violations after banning will increase the length of time for blocks according to the guide. Hope this helps you, kind regards and thank you for your cooperation, SunXia. I would like to know where this came from as I did not re-edit anything that was changed back from the change I made of removing the picture. My apologies for not understanding the editing rules before inacting the picture's initial removal (to me it seemed like more people were in agreement that the picture in question should be removed than have it remain at the time I removed it). PS:This place is hard to navigate and not very user friendly. I hope this letter is sent correctly. Nova Alexandria (talk) 21:46, August 16, 2013 (UTC) You changed something that you got no agreement in changing and decided o do so by yourself. There was no agreement from any of the team members in support of your decision and you were told by Kami, a member of the Committee that he disagreed with you. Edit Warring is re-adding something that was removed (or vice versa) or doing so after being told by someone in the team not to do it or that they disagree with you as you are trying to force the matter by making the article as you like it rather than how it was agreed to stay. You got no agreement from the actual team here and were disagreed by others and went ahead and tried to make the article how you preferred it. Due to your determination in the matter, two committee members decided to let you know that you behavior is unacceptable here and conflicting with the Policies. Hope this clears it up for you. Only in part: Kamikaze839 only said, direct quote: "In the flashback episode that Adjuchas gave his name as Shawlong." His sentence has nothing to do with the the picture or topic in question, so how could he be disagreeing with me? I agree with him, that adjucus did say his name was Shawlong. It is just irrelevant to the case. I misunderstood the requirements to make a change, and acknowledged that. I hadn't entirely understood the editing rules and after reading your first post about it went, ah okay, no problem...... only to later in the day get threatened with a year long ban due to a charge of redoing an edit that had been changed back; which I did not do. Re reading what you have sent back, it still says the same thing, that I redid the undone edit after being polity told about the decision making process required to make edits. Such did not occur and you are still charging me for a crime I did not commit. I apologized for removing the picture, again more members seemed to be on board for it at the time of the removal and I was unversed in the laws of editing, nor, I would like to point out, is there any way to tell the 'ranks' of those involved in the discussion. I was under the impression that the wiki sites were a community of people striving to make sure the facts are right and make changes based on open discussions on the forums (again, at the time it appeared that most people seemed to be in agreement to remove the picture as how valid it is has been brought into question through the use of several valid points and examples from the source). I, and a few others, have given definitive evidence that support that there is no solid proof as to who is in the picture in question, and the responses we have gotten are: A) clearly from people who are not even reading the post; as with Kamikaze839 and will o whisp's comments that have nothing to do with the topic of discussion. B) are basically declaring that since it looks like a bee, it must be a bee, and clearly not anything else, even though we were never told it was a bee. And since I SAY it's a bee, it's a bee and your option is invalid..... even though it could be a wasp. It reminds me of Family Guy's version of Star Wars "let's head to that small moon, which is clearly a small moon and not anything else." It is all just speculation, not facts. What I am shocked I am learning about this web site and community is: A) How much of a pain it is to navigate this place, send messages, etc. This is not a very user friendly site. B) Just how....., what's the right words I am looking for here, arrogant and self centred you seem to be. You have been giving good evidence that supports the argument by several people that brings the subject into doubt, but instead of considering the arguments, you are strait up calling us silly and claim we are the ones repeating ourselves over and over again and want things our way, despite the fact that each continuing argument has been giving ADDITIONAL pieces of evidence. Right now that picture is declaring something as fact that has not been proven to be a fact and is based only on speculation. This site is used by a lot of people, especially fanfiction writers, to find facts about the show and characters. Speculation should have no place here, or if it is brought up, it should be noted that it is speculation based on these facts. If we were to put up speculations as facts, than Grimmjow should be labelled as Arrancar #12, be declared he is the oldest Arrancar amongst the Espada, and there should be a paragraph on his profile showcasing his arm and return. At least there is actual evidence for the last one: such as Ichigo recognizing his voice and the somewhat uniqueness of each Arrancar's uniform. We might as well continue to go on and declare that Starrk and Lilinette are not Arrancar either, after all their flashback forms and current forms are 100% identical and one could speculate that Aizen didn't change them because they were already top level Vasto Lorde. In the end, if it's anyone who is "trying to make things their way," I am afraid, in this particular case anyhow, that it is you. Because obviously, that is definitely a bee because it looks like a bee, even though we haven't been told it's a bee, and anyone who says it might be wasp is silly, even though they have presented solid evidence pointing out that it could be a wasp, and not a bee. Nova Alexandria (talk) 00:09, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Recent upload logs Normally, I would say something about those two images getting a delete tag slapped on them less than 10 minutes after that guy uploaded them, but.... he's since uploaded 11 more and hasn't used any of them in a number of hours. Someone's gotta try and deter this guy, and he didn't seem to see the message on his talk page. Article Improvement Unit Hello! Sal and Arrancar have been wondering about what I plan to do with the Article Improvement Project. I admit that I've been slacking on it, and that it has been generating a lot less traffic than it used to. I should be throwing more work on there to be done (and that is just one problem), but I digress. I was wondering, do you have any ideas on how to improve the project? I was thinking that the page could use a visual overhaul or something (I think it looked better with those templates), but I'm sure there's more that could be done. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 13:16, August 28, 2013 (UTC) I am back to editing I made 2 Edits to Jugram Haschwalth as well as the one in Zanpakuto regarding the misspelling in the Shikai section. I will continue to make more. Miraibuu (talk) 00:48, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Chat Sorry if it looked like I left the chat randomly and abruptly. My computer likes to be a bit temperamental and crash at the most inopportune times. Objection! About the edit to Jugram Haschwalth, if you cared to check the way the information was sourced was edited by Schiffy not the information itself... Miraibuu (talk) 18:05, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Package for SunXia So I was surfing Facebook when I found a super amazing cosplay of your favorite character. Blog Fix Uh Sun? On the note of the big help blog compilation, would you please change the title so it does't have that period at the end? It gets hard to link to it in chat otherwise. Image Issue Hey Sun, Xil just brought to my attention something. I dont know how it slipped past but apparently the profile pic for Kisuke Urahara and Ururu Tsumugiya are actually images from movies. Obviously its against policy. I know they are good quality and all but its kind of ridiculous that after all this time there isnt proper quality replacements for either of those pics. Either way they need to be replaced as soon as possible. Thanks for your time.-- That template thing So, I got a response from Bulba staff and it turns out my guess was right. It is because they use "subst:" when placing their templates that the "~~~~" turns into a sig. On a side note, "he" has been dealt with, and his messes cleaned up, but not before removing both yours and my requests on the VSTF wiki concerning his account. Images Question Hey Sun, I was clearing out the maintenance logs and there are a lot of uploaded by you from when you were tweaking them for the revamped characters page/templates. Just wanted to make sure you had no further use for them before I deleted them. 11:10, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :No bother, thanks Sun. 12:50, September 22, 2013 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! Better late than never still technically your bday in my time zone. -- 01:40, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy happy birthday, to an awesome gal; Happy happy birthday, I'm glad you're my pal. (I would've had an image of a SSX themed cake, but google disappointed me) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday Sun. Hope you feel better and of course have many more.-- Happy Birthday Happy Birthday, Sun! I hope you you have a nice and enjoyable birthday. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 02:20, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday, Sunny! I hope your day is full of sunshine and rainbows (unless you don't happen to like those sorts of things)! [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 02:21, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Time to jump on the bandwagon..... What I meant to say is: Happy Birthday Sun. Happy Belated Birthday Happy Birthday SunXia taichou! *bows* :D Miraibuu (talk) 05:51, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Deletion Problem I seem to have a problem. A user by the name of Kuroh tried to turn a redirect into a paged called Blog:Lol. I can't seem to delete it. Is it possible for the VSTF or staff to handle it? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:13, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks to Schiffy, I managed to get it resolved. Apparently, I had to input the link for deletion manually, in the address bar of my web browser. But I'm a bit surprised to hear they were stumped by it as well. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 00:25, October 20, 2013 (UTC) The Orihime page *in the Orihime page, it looks like 'Ayame' is a sub-topic of 'Powers & Abilities' and that the rest of the Shun Shun Rikka are a sub-topic of Ayame when Ayame should be a sub-topic of 'Shun Shun Rikka', because Ayame is a part of the Shun Shun Rikka, they aren't a part of Ayame, and in fact when you search the menu, you can't just get to 'Shun Shun Rikka'... that is something that needs to be fixed.--Deathmailrock (talk) 01:36, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Takaoni Hey, SunXia, I have a technique page that you can create, if you have the time. This technique page would be of Shunsui's Takaoni attack. I was editing his techniques and I noticed that this particular one just redirects back to his page, with no page of its own. I brought the issue up with Xilionic, and he said to talk to you about it, so here I am. Thanks for your time! :3 19:25, October 26, 2013 (UTC) You are very welcome, SunXia! Always glad to help! :3 00:37, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Descorrer Actually, that's exactly what I was looking for, thanks.--Xilinoc (talk) 16:42, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Removal of Chat Ban I agree. I think things just got out of hand back then, and there were a lot of misunderstandings that could've been handled better on both of our parts. Our wikis have both changed a lot since then, in terms of how we handle things, so I think letting bygones be bygones would be mutually beneficial. That being said, I'd like to personally apologize to you, for aiming wrongful accusations at you back then and taking things a little bit farther than I should've. I really have missed editing on this wiki (avoided it because I was sure I wouldn't be very welcome here), so I hope this is a chance to wipe our slates clean and maybe get to know each other on more friendly terms. Thanks Sun ^^ ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 18:26, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Image So Sun, I have an image of Komamura's heart from the latest chapter, do you want me to upload and put it somewhere? If so, where should it go? Technique pages So, on the never-ending topic of pages for various techniques, I was able to snag a decent .gif image of Tesra's Cero Córnea. Given that the other Cero variants have pages of their own, this may come in handy. If you have any objections (or not) to me uploading it, though, just message me back. Cuatro (Ulquiorra) I've looked it up, cuatro means four and fourth as well. Tier Harribel-san (talk) 11:33, November 24, 2013 (UTC)